ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Overview
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Phantoms, formerly Ghost Recon: Phantoms is a free-to-play, cover-based third-person shooter currently available on the PC. Like its predecessors, it features in-depth tactical and team-based gameplay. Servers were shut down on Dec 1st of 2016 the game is no longer available. 'Setting' Both sides fight for what they believe in. Both must attain funding and resources. Both know that teamwork is the key to victory. The Ghosts, a team of elite soldiers who fight to uphold order in an unstable world, battle against the Phantoms, an equally armed group of ex-Ghosts who seek to dismantle it. Both sides utilize cutting-edge technology and superior weaponry in battles waged all over the world, from the back streets of Peshawar to the the snowy rooftops of Moscow. 'Gameplay' Like its direct predecessor, Ghost Recon: Future Soldier, Ghost Recon: Phantoms (also referred to as GRP) is a primarily third-person shooter that switches into first person when the player aims down sights. It places a heavy emphasis on team-tactics by use of voice-communications and teamwork-based "devices". Unlike most other multiplayer shooter games, Ghost Recon: Phantoms utilizes a public matchmaking engine that automatically sorts players into teams of eight with similar skills and equipment. At the beginning of a match, players vote on the map to be played on: one of two choices, or a random map. After the map is decided, players may choose to play one of three classes, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. Actual gameplay is similar to other shooters, albeit with the addition of cover and "devices". The teams are spawned on opposite sides of the objective, the control point. Players control their characters control an elite soldier by use of mouse-and-keyboard or controller, allowing them to move and shoot. Firing from a crouched, prone, or in-cover position allows for better accuracy and control, while firing when moving results in the opposite. In addition to their weapons, players may employ the use of smoke or explosive grenades, or a wide variety of devices that provide benefits ranging from temporary invisibility to temporary invulnerability. Players must capture points by placing themselves into a certain zone on the map. The capturing process only initiates whenever one team has more players than another on the point. When a point is captured, the timer is increased and on Conquest maps and Holdout maps, the Spawn point is set back. A round is completed when either team fulfills the map's objective, ranging from capturing all points (Conquest) to occupying a single point (Holdout) within the time limit. If a point is being "captured" when time runs out, it may be pushed into "overtime", where the team has an additional one or two minutes, depending on the map, to capture the point. If the point is captured during overtime, the standard time-bonus is added to the timer, and gameplay continues as normal. A match is completed when two rounds have finished on Conquest or Onslaught maps, or when a team wins two-out-of-three matches on Holdout maps. In the event that matches stretch out for too long, a "sudden death" timer is triggered, where both teams have only one minute to finish the objective. During sudden death, the game may not be pushed into overtime, and at the end of the period, the team that holds the point is considered to have "captured" it. 'Classes' Players may choose to play as one of three classes: the solid and versatile Assault, the speedy and nimble Recon, or the steady, lead-spitting Support. Differing stats and equipment emphasizes their strengths and roles. The Assault class is the sturdy work-horse of the Ghosts. With additional base-health compared to the Support or Recon, Assaults push the front lines with assault rifles, powerful weapons with consistent performance with over a wide set of ranges and scenarios, and shotguns, powerful close-range firearms suitable for closer ranged encounters. Their devices open the way for friendly units to move forward, and their squad-supports passively increases armor or health regeneration, two key factors to surviving on the vanguard. The Recon class acts as the eyes and ears of the team, and are equipped for gathering intelligence or conducting surgical strikes. Recons experience a movement-speed boost when equipped with light tacsuits, illustrating their mobile, precise nature, They employ sniper rifles, accurate and deadly weapons over long distances, and SMGs, which are accurate, fast firing and quick on the draw. Their devices allow them to either reveal enemies in an area in front of them, or grants them near-invisibility and the ability to see enemy laser-lines. Their squad-supports allow them to either reveal sprinting enemies or reveal firing enemies, information that can be invaluable in the chaos of combat. The Support serves in an assisting position on the team, equipped to be capable by themselves, and even deadlier when among friends. Supports use both shotguns and LMGs, machine guns that are unwieldy on the move, but capable of laying down devastating fire when in cover. The first of the two Support devices is the APS, short for Active Protection System. When activated, it deploys a "bubble" around the user that deflects incoming fire in exchange for slowing down the user. The second device is the Blackout, which affects enemies in the immediate vicinity of the user. Players under the effect of Blackout lose device charge, experience audio and visual static, and are temporarily unable to fire. Equipment In Ghost Recon: Phantoms, players earn AC (Athena Credits) for completing matches, daily challenges, and leveling up classes. AC can be used to purchase equipment from the in-game shop, to perform repairs on Tac. Suits, or as a fee to start a new clan. Additionally, players may obtain GC (Ghost Coins) by completing monthly challenges or purchasing it with real-life currency. GC can be used to purchase exclusive items, in addition to anything purchasable by AC. Weapons Players may obtain weapons by completing their first match as a class, purchasing them from the shop, receiving them from mystery boxes, or if the user has purchased the infinite pack, by leveling up. Attachments and modifications to weapons may be purchased on a weapon by weapon basis. Weapons obtained via the in-game store or the infinite pack are referred to as "Modmaster" variant, and are highly customizable. In order to purchase a Modmaster weapon, players must have owned the previous-tier weapon. In contrast, "Limited Edition" variant weapons, which are obtained from Mystery Boxes, event-packs, or for limited times in the store, feature less customization points than their Modmaster counterparts, but perform slightly better than their equivalents. Limited Edition weapons may be purchased and used without constraint. Tactical Suits Similar to weapons, players may obtain Tac. Suits via the in-game shop, from mystery boxes, or as an infinite pack level-up reward. They come in two variations: Heavy or Light. Ordinances and Consumables Grenades are consumable items that may be used by users during matches. They are sorted into two categories: lethal and non-lethal. Players may only equip one lethal and one non-lethal grenade per life. Unlike many other video games, grenades are purchased and consumed on an individual basis. Special Ammunition Special ammunition are used in weapon customization, and are purchasable from the store or obtainable from mystery boxes. They are used in the "Ammunition" Slot, and may have statistical or graphical effects. Field Support Field support was a planned feature that allowed players to deploy next to friendly players instead of standard respawning. Due to balancing concerns, the feature was suspended indefinitely; there are no current plans to implement Field Support. Game Modes There are four game modes currently available in the Ghost Recon: Phantoms. All four game modes are objective based and include round time limits. Games can generally be won by either taking all objectives, taking the majority, or defending until the time limit expires. A global 36-minute match timer will end the session regardless of other variables. 'Conquest' : Conquest is an objective-based tug-of-war style game mode. There are five capture zones (objectives) spread around the maps in a linear fashion. These objectives are labeled alphabetically (A through E) starting on one side of the map and moving towards the other. The objective of the game mode is to take as many objectives as possible, with the final goal to be total control of all the objectives. There are two ways to win a Conquest game mode; take and hold all of the objectives, or hold a majority of objectives (at least three) when the match timer expires. 'Onslaught' : Onslaught is an attack and defend game mode with two rounds, each team getting the opportunity to attack and defend. In the existing Onslaught maps there are three objective points. Attackers achieve victory by taking all three objectives. Defenders achieve victory by preventing the attackers from taking all of the objectives until the round timer expires. 'Holdout' : Holdout involves only one control point on a symmetrical map, with teams spawning on opposite sides of it. The teams must take and defend the point from the other team until the round timer expires. 'Team Death Match' : In Team Death Match, players are spawned in random places on a modified Conquest or Onslaught map. The objective of Team Death Match is to accumulate kills faster than the enemy team. A round is complete when a team reaches 70 kills, or when the round timer expires. : Maps GhostReconOnline2.png|Tomsk-9|link=Tomsk-9|linktext=Tomsk-9 Markov Match Load mini.png|Markhov Station|link=Markhov Station|linktext=Markhov Station ShearWater 51.png|Shearwater 51|link=Shearwater 51|linktext=Shearwater 51 Chertanovo LZ.png|Chertanovo LZ|link=Chertanovo LZ|linktext=Chertanovo LZ Korolyov Towers.png|Korolyov Towers|link=Korolyov Towers|linktext=Korolyov Towers nukes_load.png|The Nukes|link=Chertanovo LZ|linktext=The Nukes peshawar_load.png|PESHAWAR|link=Khyber_Stronghold|linktext=Peshawar The current list of maps for players in beginner matches include: *Tomsk (Tomsk-9) *Rooftop (Korolyov Towers) *The Nukes (Chertanovo LZ) The current extended list of maps players can find themselves on (after a class reaches level 8) include: *Attica (Attica Heights) *Metro (Markov Station) *The Rig (Shearwater 51) *Sub-Pen (Balaklava Sub-Pen) *Robytech (Xinyi District) *Peshawar (Khyber Stronghold) *Gallery (Museum) A list of maps only available on private/custom/clan matches *Tomsk Classic *The Rig Classic Also see Unreleased Content (Maps Sections) for a list of unreleased maps. Screenshots Ghost-recon-phantom-featured.jpg Support class alt.jpg Assault class alt.jpg Classes-new 2.jpg Classes-new.jpg Specialist wp.jpg Recon wp.jpg Assault wp.jpg GRO keyart.jpg Gro wallpaper 4.jpg Gro 17.jpg Gro 13.jpg Gro 20.jpg Gro 24.jpg Gro 16.jpg Gro 19.jpg Gro 10.jpg Gro 25.jpg Gro blackout.jpg Gro aegis.jpg Gro oracle.jpg Gro cloak.jpg Gro blitz.jpg Gro heat.jpg Gro 22.jpg Gro 23.jpg Gro 12.jpg Gro 11.jpg Gro 8.jpg Gro 7.jpg Gro 6.jpg Gro 5.jpg Gro 4.jpg Gro 3.jpg Gro 2.jpg Gro 1.jpg Wiki-background References Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Main Page